My biological father or his friend
by Shadow Spark 3110
Summary: Deux OS sur le lien entre Lizzie et Red, faisant suite à l'épisode 22 de la saison 1. Qui peut bien être réellement Raymond Reddington vis à vis de la jeune femme ?


Résumé : Deux OS sur le lien entre Lizzie et Red, faisant suite à l'épisode 22 de la saison 1. Qui peut bien être réellement Raymond Reddington vis à vis de la jeune femme ?

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Cette fanfiction est basée sur l'univers de la série créée par Jon Bokenkamp.

**Attention :** spoilers ! Si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 1 dans son intégralité, ne vous aventurez pas plus loin au risque d'en apprendre plus que vous ne le désireriez.

Chers lecteurs, à tous les fans de The Blacklist,

Je viens de revisionner la saison 1 de The Blacklist. Quel plaisir de pouvoir enchaîner les épisodes en période de vacances ^^ Le charme de cette série opère toujours sur moi. J'y suis vraiment accro. C'est pourquoi comme la rentrée approche et avec elle, le début de la saison 2, j'ai eu envie d'écrire à nouveau sur cette fabuleuse série et surtout, sur ses deux protagonistes principaux.

Megan Boone, James Spader ceci est une déclaration : je vous adore ! Mais, désolée, j'aime encore plus vos personnages : leur mentalité, leur style, leur background, ils sont géniaux et aucun doute que vous les sublimez dans votre interprétation.

Ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser sans cesse au lien unissant Elizabeth Keen et Raymond Reddington, à cette complicité superbe ainsi qu'à cette aura de mystère qui les entoure, je tiens à dire une chose : j'espère vivement que lorsque nous découvrirons la vérité, nous apprendrons que Red est le père biologique de Lizzie. Ce serait tellement chouette mais peut-être un peu trop facile... J'avoue que le doute est présent dans mon esprit et que j'ai aussi une autre théorie. Quoiqu'il en soi, je pense que ce sera une vérité forte en émotion et je suis impatiente de découvrir ce que la série à en réserve. Je pense aussi que ce qui compte c'est le lien que Red et Liz tissent au fil de chaque épisode.

Mais, il faut que j'en vienne au fait. Bien, alors parlons peu mais parlons bien. Je vais vous présenter ici, deux petits écrits mettant en avant la relation entre Elizabeth Keen et Raymond Reddington. Y sont retranscrits à la fois mes espoirs et mes théories/interprétations sur le sujet. Ils font surtout suite à l'épisode 22 de la saison 1, duquel je vous ai retranscrites certaines répliques. Dans le premier, Red se révélera être le père biologique de Liz alors qu'il apparaîtra comme un ami de ce dernier dans le second.

Je vous suggère d'écouter « Welcome Home » et « Just Breathe » au fil de votre lecture -)

J'espère que cela vous divertira, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

Oh, et si vous souhaitez une oreille attentive à l'écoute de vos théories, envoyez-moi un MP, je serais ravie de discuter de la série avec d'autres fans.

Bonne lecture !

Shadow Spark 3110

EK-RR

Extraits épisode 22 :

— _Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment Sam est impliqué, questionna Liz alors qu'elle venait de monter dans la voiture._

— _La version de l'histoire en ce qui concerne Sam est qu'une nuit, un vieil ami était venu le voir, effrayé. L'ami a dit à Sam qu'il quittait la ville, qu'il était en danger et qu'il avait besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe d'une petite fille. Que son père était mort dans un incendie cette nuit là. __Alors Sam a prit la petite fille et l'a élevé comme la sienne... __La protégeant toujours de la vérité sur son père biologique._

— _Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as tué ?_

— _J'ai tué Sam parce qu'il souffrait et qu'il voulait mourir et parce que je devais te protéger de la vérité._

— _Quelle vérité ?_

_..._

— _Le seul souvenir que j'ai de mon vrai père... c'est cette nuit de l'incendie. __Je me souviens qu'il m'a tiré des flammes... qu'il m'a sauvé._

— _Oui. __Et connaître son identité te mettrait en grand danger._

— _Pourquoi ? __Parce qu'il est sur la liste des fugitifs les plus recherchés ?_

— _J'aimais Sam, Lizzie. __Prendre sa vie à été... de toutes... les choses que j'ai faites... la plus difficile pour moi. __Mais je l'ai fait... pour t'empêcher de savoir le nom de ton vrai père, pour te protéger. Et tu dois comprendre... qu'ayant fait cela, je ne vais certainement pas te donner son nom maintenant._

EK-RR

_Assis côte à côte sur les marches._

— _Tom m'a dit quelque chose juste avant de mourir._

— _Quoi donc ?_

— _"Ton père est vivant"_

— _Lizzie, regarde-moi. __Je peux te dire, en toute certitude, que ton père est mort. Il est mort dans cet incendie. _

EK-RR

**MY BIOLOGICAL FATHER OR HIS FRIEND ?**

Elizabeth Keen ne se posait à présent plus qu'une seule question. Raymond Reddington était-il son père biologique ou un ami de ce dernier ?

1. Biological father

Ta façon d'agir, ta façon de me regarder, je perçois tant de choses dans tes yeux quand tu me regardes, de la peur, de la fierté, de l'amour... tes réactions, notre entente, notre complicité, tu sembles connaître bien trop de détails sur mon passé, bien trop tenir à moi, pour ne pas être mon vrai père. Tu as les gestes, les mots, les inquiétudes, les attentions d'un père envers moi. C'est ce que je ressens.

Malgré tout ça, je n'ose y croire pleinement. J'ai besoin de ta confirmation. J'ai besoin de t'entendre le dire pour m'autoriser à y croire. Il y a tellement de questions qui ne trouvent pas de réponses. J'ai des idées, des hypothèses dont certaines me semblent folles. Je sais que le moment venu tu me diras tout, tu me révéleras l'entière vérité. Je me doute aussi que cela ne dois pas être facile pour toi. Comme tu me l'as dit, mon père est mort dans cet incendie. Je peux imaginer tout ce que ce constat implique. Tu n'es plus l'homme de cette époque. Tu as dû me laisser derrière toi, partir, te construire une autre vie, et tu as fais tant de choses, tu as du faire tant de choix, tu as traverser tant d'événements difficiles. Je sens une part indélébile de douleur en toi ainsi que la rage et la colère que tu t'efforces de contrôler et sans qui tu ne serais pas celui que tu es aujourd'hui. Tu as surmonter les obstacles, tu te bats dans l'ombre, tu te salis les mains. Sans doute penses-tu qu'une part de ton âme est détruite à jamais. Au fond de toi, tu as peur que je sois déçue, que je finisse par te rejeter pire, par te mépriser ou te renier. Tu ne te considères plus comme un père, dans ton esprit mon père c'est Sam car, à partir du moment où tu m'as confier à lui, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi, lui qui m'a vu grandir, lui qui était à mes côtés pour me soutenir, pour me faire rire, pour sécher mes larmes...

J'ai envie de te dire de ne pas avoir peur, que j'attendrai que tu sois prêt, que le moment soit venu et que quelque soit la vérité, je l'accepterai. Je sais combien c'est un chemin difficile et dangereux que nous empruntons, mais je suis déjà heureuse que nous le prenions ensemble, côte à côte. J'apparais souvent comme étant ton point faible, dans le fond, j'espère être ta plus grande force. Je sais qu'il y a des démons qui te hantent mais je sais aussi que sous ce costume de criminel que tu endosses, il y a encore du bon en toi. Je te fais confiance et je souhaite que tu sois à mes côtés quand tout ce que nous traversons prendra sens. Quelque soit la vérité, tu as d'ores et déjà pris une place importante dans ma vie et quelque soit le fin mot de l'histoire je sais que ce sentiment est réciproque. Tu es un criminel, tu ne retourneras sans doute jamais à une vie normale quelques soient les raisons qui t'ont poussées à emprunter ce chemin, tu le sais parfaitement et j'en ai plus que conscience. Rien ne sera jamais facile pour nous deux. Je te sais prêt à tout affronter, je sais que tu donnerais ta vie pour préserver la mienne, sans hésitation mais, je ne veux pas que la vérité m'échoue en héritage. Il y a tellement de chose dont nous devons discuter. J'aimerais que nous ayons le temps de nous confier l'un à l'autre sans réserve. Ce n'est plus Sam mais toi qui es à mes côtés aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi, malgré les doutes et les questions qui demeurent, j'essaye de profiter de chaque instant en ta compagnie. Je souhaite que lorsque la lumière se fera sur notre histoire nous puissions la contempler ensemble, main dans la main, entre père et fille.

2. A friend

Lorsque je t'ai posé la question directement tu m'as répondu que tu n'étais pas mon père. Plus tard, tu m'as dis que tu ne m'avais jamais menti. Mais bon sang Red, si tu n'es pas mon père alors qui es-tu ? Pourquoi suis-je si importante pour toi ? Pourquoi sembles-tu avoir de l'affection pour moi ? Pourquoi être intervenu ainsi dans ma vie ? Tu me livres les pièces d'un puzzle que je n'arrive pas à assembler. Si tu n'es pas mon père alors es-tu cet ami que tu as évoqué dans l'histoire de Sam ? Tant de mystère t'entoure. Je me pose de nombreuses questions sur ton passé et sur le mien, ainsi que sur ce qui les relient mais tout ce qui en découle pour l'instant semble soit impossible, soit incohérent.

Tu connais la vérité, tu disposes des éléments clefs mais tu continues à les maintenir hors de ma portée, soit disant pour me protéger. Exploites-tu tes connaissances sur mon enfance, sur mon passé à tes propres fins ? J'hésite entre avoir véritablement confiance en toi, en mon instinct, en ce que je ressens ou à rester sur mes gardes, de peur que d'une façon ou d'une autre tu te joues de moi. Pourquoi as-tu abandonné ta famille ce jour de noël ? Qu'est-il advenue d'elle ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi être devenu un criminel ? T'es-tu fais piéger ? Qui sont tes ennemis ? Quel est ton réel lien avec Sam ? Si tu n'es pas mon père comme tu sembles vouloir que je le crois, alors comment le connaissais-tu ? Qui était-il pour toi ? Un simple ami ? Un contact ? Un partenaire ? Un frère ? Un adversaire ? Quel était son rôle ? De quel côté se trouvait-il ? Etait-il lui aussi un criminel ? Aurait-il lui aussi été trahit ? Pourquoi me choisir, moi, pour la blacklist et qu'elle en est la finalité ? Pourquoi sembles-tu vouloir me protéger quoiqu'il t'en coûte ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Qu'est-ce que je ne vois pas ? En quoi puis-je réellement croire ? Comment démêler le vrai du faux ? Tu m'as démontré à plusieurs reprises que les choses n'étaient pas forcément ce qu'elles semblaient être. J'ai appris cette leçon avec la vérité concernant Tom. Et c'est justement ce qui me fait le plus peur, je te fais confiance mais j'ai peur d'être trompée. Tu me sembles bien trop impliqué émotionnellement pour ne faire que te servir de moi pour tes propres intérêts. Quels sont-il d'ailleurs ? La vérité ? La reconnaissance ? La rédemption ? La vengeance ? Le pouvoir ? Je veux croire en l'avenir mais j'ai peur de ce que je vais y découvrir.

Tu m'as dit que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi, là encore, j'espère que tu étais sincère, que tu ne m'as pas menti. Malgré tout, tu es tout ce que j'ai, tout ce qu'il me reste, ma seule connexion avec le passé, le présent et l'avenir. Je veux et je ne peux que continuer à croire en toi, qui que tu sois vraiment et espérer que la vérité ne m'anéantisse pas. Même si tu sembles être celui qui a apporté le chaos dans ma vie, je te suis reconnaissante de certaines choses que tu as faites pour moi et, pour le moment, j'espère ne pas te voir disparaître de ma vie. Parfois, ce n'est pas facile mais, j'apprends de toi et j'aime travailler avec toi. J'espère que lorsque le voile sera levé, notre collaboration ne s'arrêtera pas là, que nous resterons proche l'un de l'autre, que tu te livreras à moi, que tu combleras les blancs et pourquoi pas, que nous aurons quelque chose à poursuivre ensemble.


End file.
